lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Shepard
| Last = | Appearances = 13 }}Grace Shepard (Daisy Betts) is a lieutenant serving under Captain Marcus Chaplin on the United States Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine USS Colorado. Biography Season 1 Captain The USS Colorado is tasked with picking up a team of Navy SEALs who are fleeing pursuit after undertaking a secretive mission in Pakistan. Captain Marcus Chaplin is relaxed and confident in his crew and the pick-up goes smoothly; he leaves Grace in command of the bridge while he goes to greet them. Grace overhears Seaman Stern complaining about the Captain's faith in her, believing it is favoritism because she is the daughter of a prominent Admiral. She reports the incident to XO Sam Kendal who orders the Chief of the Boat (COB), Joseph Prosser, to have the men punished. The COB reports back to Grace that he has assigned them a week of latrine duty. She is accepting that she has not earned the crew's respect yet but orders the punishment doubled and insists that Prosser address her formally. The crew dance to "La Bamba" to celebrate crossing the equator but their revels are cut short by an incoming fire order. Chaplin authenticates the order. Grace is dubious of it's origin; rather than coming from Washington it was sent via Antartica, a route that is only supposed to be used if Washington is compromised. She mentions it to Sam who agrees. As they prepare to fire, Chaplin notices Sam's hesitation and asks him to say what they are all thinking. Sam suggests that they check the situation first and they are surprised to find American television broadcasting as normal. Chaplin radios Washington for confirmation of the order. Chief Prosser is quick to remind him that breaking radio silence is against protocol but Chaplin proceeds regardless. Chaplin gets a response from Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry; he is relieved of his command and Sam is told to proceed. When Sam also asks for confirmation the SEALs storm the command room to try to force the crew to follow the order. Their action is cut short when the USS Illinos fires on the Colorado. The sub is able to dive before impact but still sustains damage and crashes onto the ocean floor. Sam evacuates the sick bay with the SEALs and then returns to the control room. He delivers a rousing speech to his crew urging them to do their jobs to ensure they survive and promising that he will face up to the consequences of his questioning the order later. The Colorado records a nuclear strike against Pakistan. Chaplin resumes command of the boat over the protests of Chief Prosser. He directs them to surface at Sainte Marina. He then has the crew secure the island's NATO station under his command. Grace calls her father Arthur Shepard to tell him that she is sage. Chaplin tries to tell him that the Colorado was attacked by friendlies but the call is cut short by Naval Military Police. A sudden blackout in the NATO station causes Grace to check the generator. She finds that Chief Prosser, Seaman Stern, and Seaman Lawrence have switched it off and contacted naval command to report their action. Stern is threatening Sam with a gun. Grace shoots Stern, killing him before he can fire at Sam. They get the generator on-line in time to recognize a pair of bombers headed towards the island. Chaplin threatens to fire a nuclear warhead on the US if the bombers do not turn back. The bombers continue beyond the threshold he set and he follows through, firing the missile. The bombers turn back but Chaplin refuses to disarm the warhead. Sam is aghast until Chaplin reveals that he set the missile to detonate 200 miles east of Washington. Chaplin records a video message declaring the island his territory and threatening to attack anyone who violates a 200 mile perimeter around it. As Chaplin addresses the world Mayor Serrat kidnaps two of his crew; Seamen Pilar Cortez and Josh Brannan. Grace visits Stern's body in the hospital and Prosser confronts her for her actions. He is taken into custody for organizing the blackout with Lawrence and Stern. The wounded Navy SEAL Hopper deliriously mutters that they hit the wrong target. Afterwards Chaplin muses to Sam and Grace regarding the America he grew up in and considers the possibility of starting afresh on the island."Captain" Blue on Blue The 200 mile perimeter Marcus Chaplin has set up around the island of Sainte Marina is being tested by the US Navy, who are sending the USS Illinois back and forth across the boundary. Chaplin responds by taking the USS Colorado to sea and testing the Perseus prototype. The device masks the submarine's magnetic signature, making it disappear from long range tracking. Sam argues that rather than taking aggressive action against their former comrades they should be negotiating. Chaplin says that they must show force before entering discussion. He uses the subterfuge to launch a disabled torpedo at the USS Illinois, proving his ability to destroy the vessel. The Illinois retreats back behind the perimeter. Chaplin returns to the NATO station on Sainte Marina and then visits Master Chief Joseph Prosser, who is still sewing discontent among the crew. Grace Shepard is doubting her ability to lead after shooting the mutineering crewman Stern and Sam encourages her to believe in herself. A passenger aircraft breaches the perimeter and Chaplin threatens to shoot it down. Sophie Girard intervenes and radios the plan, successfully urging it to turn back. Sam deduces that the flight was dropping special forces troops intended to take over the Colorado. Sam heeds Chaplin's earlier strategy and plans to show force to the invaders, meeting them with an ambush. Chaplin approves of the plan and Grace volunteers to take part. Sam and Grace visits James King at Tani Tumrenjak's bar to ask for his help in the coming fight. He refuses to take their side. Sam also asks Sophie for her help, given her knowledge of the island. She agrees to show Sam a good spot for an ambush. Christine calls Sam, feigning cooperation with the government. She urges him not to trust the government and is then cut off. Prosser suggests to the sailors accompanying Grace that people are often shot in the back during the heat of battle. Sam and Grace divide their forces to create a kill zone. Chaplin calls William Curry, newly promoted to Secretary of Defense, to ask him to remove the troops from the island but Curry denies having landed them. Sam opts to attempt negotiation with the special forces soldiers, not wanting to fight fellow Americans. As Sam is in the open Nigel deduces that the troops are Russian from their radio communication with a Ukrainian vessel at the perimeter. Sam is able to retreat to cover, using an improvised explosive device as a distraction. The firefight goes badly, with the inexperienced naval troops unable to contain the Speznatz soldiers. Grace's men prove to be more loyal to Prosser and abandon her. Sam orders a phased retreat. Grace attempts a last charge at the Russians and is wounded. She is saved by timely sniper fire from King. The Colorado crew lose five people but are able to capture two of the Russians. Chaplin contacts an old rival in the Russian navy named Victor and presses him to admit that it was a Russian operation. He has Curry listen in on the call to prove that the Russians are trying to seize the Colorado, creating friction among his enemies. Grace confronts Prosser about trying to have her killed. He responds by revealing that Chaplin's son Jeffrey was killed serving in Afghanistan a few weeks earlier, insinuating that Chaplin is acting out of a desire for revenge. Sam refuses to believe Prosser and later comforts a grieving Chaplin. Grace visits King and he says that he does not want her thanks, instead she gives him a list of the names of the dead crew members. Relationships James King- Grace kisses james and then they briefly court. However soon after Grace says that it was a "one time thing" and that it was over, so James should go back to Tani, the bartender with whom James fall in love with. Quotes Master Chief Joseph Prosser: What's a French girl doing on my boat? Lieutenant Grace Shepard: She's vital to the mission. Master Chief Joseph Prosser: We planning a retreat? Master Chief Joseph Prosser: Listen grace, its ummm, i hope you understand, its not about you being a women ]Lieutenant Grace Shepard: Cobb you address me by my rank or ma'am not my first name Gallery Behind the scenes Grace Shepard is a major character in the first season. She is played by starring cast member Daisy Betts and debuts in . Appearances References Category:USS Colorado crew Category:Military personnel Category:Major characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 characters